User blog:Lord Matthew Blastshot/Potc Movie Quizes 1-4
Think you know your facts Prove it here. Just answer the Questions in the Comments. For Every question you get right you get a Point. Here we go: What Happens to Lieutenant Gillette? What name did Jack Sparrow use when he pretended to be a Judge? What Happens to Jack's Hat? Who is Jack Saved by in the Streets of London? What does Gibbs do to Sao Fang's Charts Who was the King's Herald? What does Jack kick onto the Chandalier in Saint James Palace What does Jack steal from the Woman in the Carriage? Who is with Barbossa when he threatens to Hang Gibbs? What did " Justice Smith " sentence Gibbs to? Who was the Jack Sparrow Doppelganger? Who shoots Jack with the Knock out Dart? What does Gibbs want while Aboard the HMS Providence? What Does Blackbeard do to the Officers aboard the Queen Annes Revenge? What is Philip Swift? What does Blackbeard do to Philip Swift? What is the Topic of Jack Sparrow's Metting of the Crew of the QAR Who does Jack Believe is not aboard the Ship? WHo does Jack send to get the Swords? Who is the First to run out and Attack? Who is the Last? Who are the only ones DEFENDING the QAR? Who does Jack Free? What Does Philip Swift have and Wear? What happens When Jack Says " The Ship is ours! "? What does Blackbeard do to the Mutineers? What does Blackbeard use to hang the Mutineers? What does Jack say when he is Hung up ( Full Statement ) Who was on guard when the Mutiny occured What did Blackbeard do to the Cook? What did Blackbeard make of Jack? What does Angelica offer Jack? What does the Crew of the HMS Providence fear? What does Barbossa do when a Crew member jumps ship? What does Blackbeard light to shine light into Whitecap Bay? What does the Zombie tell the crew members on the Longboat to do? EXTRA CREDIT: 5 extra points if you can name all the Lyrics and the name of the Song the Sailors and Mermaids sang Who was on the Longboat? Name two ways Blackbeard Lead the mermaids to shore Do they get any Mermaids if so name them. What do the British find when they get to Whitecap Bay? What Happens to the HMS Providence? What does Barbossa tell Groves to Ignore? What is Groves Rank? What does Blackbeard send Jack to get and what does he take from him? What does Angelica throw over the Cliff? Who does Jack meet aboard Ponce de Leon's Ship? What does Barbossa tell Jack not to do when on Ponce de Leon's Ship? What does Barbossa tell Jack not to take? What was in The Chalice case? Who took the Chalices? What did Jack say about Barbossa's sword? What did Barbossa put on his sword? What do the Spanish do to Jack and Barbossa? What does Barbossa Keep in his leg and What does Jack say about it? What Color is Groves Hair? Who went back to Blackbeard with Jack and what did he have and what was on it? What did Jack give to Gibbs? Who Arrived First at the Fountain? What did Barbossa charge Blackbeard with? FULL STATEMENT What does Groves say when the Spanish Arive, What did the Spaniard say and what was Groves Fate? Full Statements What does Barbossa do while Blackbeard isnot Looking? What Happens to Angelica when she goes to Help Blackbeard? What does Barbossa take from Blackbeard? Who brings Jack the Chalices? What is the Fate of Philip Swift? Who does Blackbeard think Jack should save? Who ends up being saved? What Happens to Blackbeard? What does Jack do to Angelica and where does he take her? EVERYTHING Who finds Barbossa's Hat? What is Barbossa's Heading? Where does the Compass lead Gibbs? What does Gibbs Take from Blackbeard's Cabin? What does Jack say he needs to Get the Black Pearl out of the Bottle? NAME ALL Curse of the Black Pearl What was the first Ship seen in the Movie? What was Elizabeth Swann Singing? Name three People aboard the Dauntless Not including Ms. Swann What was Norrington's Rank? What did Elizabeth see in the Water? What ship did Elizabeth see off the Stern of the Dauntless? What does Elizabeth Swann do when she wakes up? Who asks Elizabeth if shes decent? What did Gov. Swann get his daughter and wheres it from? Why does he buy the Dress? Who is William Turner's master? What did Will make for Gov. Swann? What name did Sparrow use when he docked at Port Royal? What were the names of the Guards, Guarding the Interceptor? What is James Norringtons new rank? What does Norrington ask Elizabeth and what happens to her? What did Jack Sparrow ask the Navy guards when Elizabeth fell in? What did Jack ask Elizabeth when he got her out? What did Gov. Swann and Norrington want to do to Jack? What did Jack do to Elizabeth and what did he want? How does Jack escape and where does he go? Name all the Ways Jack tried to break the Chains off Who duels Jack Sparrow? User Points *Captaingoldvane2 ~ 28 points *Bill2222 ~ 46 points *GenLawrence ~ 4 points *John Breasly ~ 19 points *Bator.hos ~ 2 points *Shade Link ~ 8 points Category:Blog posts